Marrón Salvaje
by JoJo Cooper
Summary: Autores de Tokio Hotel;tabla "Tokio Hotel a través de los colores." Color: Marrón... —El hambre te hace hacer cosas extrañas... —susurró Tom concentrado mirando las manos de Bill.


**Marrón salvaje.**

Las copas de los árboles se batieron de un lado para otro. El olor a hierbas húmedas, a eucalipto, a naturaleza en su máximo estado lo llenaron por completo.

—Este encantador pequeñín, es el búho —dijo el joven guardabosques, con una mirada que derritió el corazón de Tom, o tal vez sólo sus rodillas. El pájaro parecía mirarlo fijamente mientras acercaba su mano de forma sigilosa para acariciar sus plumas. ¡Qué maravillosa sensación! Jamás había sentido algo así, y no era únicamente la sensación de tener a el pequeño búho tan cerca, sino, la sensación de unos enormes ojos marrón sobre su cuerpo.

Era una sensación electrizante y veloz. Cada que el guardabosques posaba su mirada en él, Tom sentía como si un ejercito de hormigas le subieran por la espalda, y bailaran en la boca de su estómago. Ese punto donde todos los nervios del cuerpo parecen converger.

—¿Qué come? —preguntó Gustav a su lado, con curiosidad.

El guardabosque movió ligeramente su mano y mientras sonreía contestó.

—Por lo general topos y ratones. —El guardabosque seguía sonriéndole al pájaro. Para irritación de Gustav, e incluso de Tom, lo observaba pendiente de cada movimiento de su cabeza. —Como animal salvaje, puede llegar a comer de todo, incluso peces y ranas si posee mucha hambre.

En la cabeza de Tom, aquel 'salvaje' tomó un significado diferente. Sus pensamientos sólo podían relacionar la palabra hasta un par de ojos marrón.

—El hambre te hace hacer cosas extrañas… —susurró Tom concentrado en las manos de Bill, admirando el dócil movimiento descendente sobre las plumas. Y fue recompensado con una sonrisa brillante del joven Bill Kaulitz, según la etiqueta en su camisa. —Supongo que no puedes ser exigente si vives en el bosque y debes sobrevivir.

Su sonrisa era cálida y amistosa. Y la mirada que le lanzó le hizo temblar de nuevo las rodillas.

«¡Vamos Tom, en tus sueños! Tienes catorce, ¡olvídalo!» se reprendió mentalmente. Probablemente Bill fuera, mínimo, diez años más grande.

No importaba que sus increíbles ojos escondieran algo hasta el fondo de la pupila, por más que lo deseara Tom era sólo un adolescente.

Mientras Bill caminaba hacia la izquierda para compartir al búho con el resto de los estudiantes, Tom aprovechó para admirar la espalda y la estrecha cintura del guardabosque. Quizás fuera la única forma para fantasear.

Observó a su amigo Gustav y notó lo fija que tenía su mirada en Bill. Un rubor de irritación llenó los pensamientos de Tom, aunque los apartó de una ligera sacudida.

«Todo está en tu imaginación.»

Pero después de que la excursión informativa terminara, Tom se encontró a sí mismo atrasándose para hacer conversación con Bill. Lamentablemente Gustav también lo hizo.

—¿Sabes Bill? Me gustó el parque, parece algo divertido e interesante trabajar aquí, ¿hay algún tipo de programa para menores que quieran inscribirse? —mintió Tom.

Los ojos de Bill se posaron de inmediato sobre los suyos. Podría ser extraño que un hombre con su profesión llevara maquillaje, pero lo que se ve, no se juzga, habría dicho Emma, la nana de Tom.

Y ese delineador negro hacia que el marrón de su mirada fuera brillante. Como un pedazo de oro oscurecido por el clima.

—Sí, lo hay —contestó mientras le entregaba el búho al cuidador. —Si me acompañas a la oficina, puedo darte los folletos con información y los papeles del registro.

—¿Puedes darme uno también? —dijo Gustav atento.

Tom se estremeció, ¿no podría estar a solas con Bill, por lo menos un minuto?

Esperaron con paciencia, y mientras caminaban de regreso a la oficina, Bill recordó su propia experiencia como aprendiz.

—Es algo increíble, y una experiencia fantástica. Haces muchos amigos, y sobretodo, vives y respiras en la naturaleza. Podrán ver la pureza de los paisajes y una belleza asombrosa por todas partes.

«Yo veo una…» pensó Tom con la picardía propia de sus hormonas adolescentes.

Y Tom observó un poco más de esa asombrosa belleza cuando Bill giró su rostro en dirección y él, y le guiñó un ojo.

En ese rápido movimiento, donde el marrón quedó oculto bajo tupidas pestañas negras, el corazón de Tom dio un vuelco en su pecho. Cuando el ojo se abrió sólo un segundo después observó el cambio en su mirada.

Como los ojos de un oso pardo siguiendo a su almuerzo. O como los ojos de Yogi persiguiendo una canasta de picnic.

Fuerte y decidido. Pero, ¿decidido a qué?

—Oye Bill, ¿podrías ayudarme? —interrumpió Gustav de pronto.

Sin detener sus pasos, tanto Bill como Tom voltearon a verlo.

—Sí claro, ¿qué necesitas?

—Hay algunas plantas que se ven muy bien, y me gustaría llevarlas al jardín de mi madre, pero no sé si quizás sean peligrosas, ¿podrías ayudarme a escoger las mejores?

«Esto será guerra…»

El Guardabosque detuvo un poco sus pasos, y de reojo observó a Tom.

El adolescente se sintió ansioso, y a la vez con ganas de estrangular a su amigo de anteojos.

—Claro Gustav, yo te ayudo. —Bill se detuvo por completo y volvió sus ojos marrones a Tom. —¿Podrías adelantarte a la oficina? Te veremos ahí.

Los puños de Tom se apretaron, sin embargo, comenzó a caminar sin ver realmente a dónde iba.

«Plantas para el jardín de mi mamá… ¡Mhmp! Si claro…»

El sendero que lo llevaría a la oficina parecía más estrecho que antes. Incluso un tanto deshabitado. Así que preocupado por unos segundos, agudizó el oído para localizar las voces o sonidos, pero ahora el bosque estaba en total silencio.

Era como si fuera la única persona en aquel inmenso bosque y, aunque sonase ridículo, notó que el suelo tenía pisadas irregulares sobre la tierra. Como huellas de un animal pesado.

Tom se echó a caminar apresurado, ansioso por caminar en el sendero correcto, ansioso por experimentar el alivio del sendero. Llegó a un gran árbol caído, demasiado alto para saltarlo, incluso para él. Decidió que tendría que pasar por debajo arrastrándose, porque no confiaba en su sentido de la orientación para rodear el tronco. Era probable que se internara más en bosque.

Y mientras intentaba agacharse, lo vio.

A sólo unos metros de el. Enorme, y peligroso. Olfateando el aire en búsqueda de algo para comer.

«Oh Dios»

Un oso pardo caminaba por el lado derecho de su sendero, olfateaba el aire, rasgando cada corteza de árbol para marcar su territorio, y movía su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro para conseguir una mejor visión.

«¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hago?» intentaba pensar en los consejos que les habían dado hace unas horas mientras estaban en el curso informativo. Y Tom sabría qué hacer, si tan solo unos ojos marrón no hubiera estado distrayéndolo.

Con su cuerpo temblando inconscientemente, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás de manera lenta. Cuidando no hacer algún sonido muy fuerte, e intentando no alertar al oso con su presencia.

El oso avanzó unos pasos en su dirección y, Tom frenético ladeo su cuerpo listo para correr a cualquier dirección. Con el sudor en la frente y sus piernas listas, se fue al suelo, justo a unos arbustos enormes, donde una mano lo empujó al suelo de tierra y otra, le cubría la boca.

Forcejeó tanto como pudo, olvidándose del oso que rondaba ahí fuera.

—Sshh… —le susurraron al oído.

Tom se detuvo abruptamente, y analizó ese sonido de tenor que lo había mandado a callar. Cómo pudo giró su cabeza a la izquierda y se topó con un par de ojos inolvidables para su mente.

El color marrón llevaba consigo una nota casi imperceptible de preocupación y otra un poco más grande, de algo que Tom no sabría describir.

Los ojos de Bill estaban fijos en los suyos, y se encontraban inquietos. Quizás porque un oso pardo estaba esperándolos a ambos, o quizás, porque Tom aún se removía inquieto, y su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, rozaba el de Bill.

El marrón estaba determinado a salvarlos. Con la fuerza de ese color tan vivaz, en contraste no solo con el verde salvaje; ya que representaba esa mitad de la esencia humana que era el verde. El marrón de la tierra misma donde la vida se había originado.

Su respiración aún era agitada. Teniendo a Bill encima, y al oso a unos metros, Tom no sabría decir cuál situación era la más peligrosa para él. El animal salvaje, o la reacción de sus hormonas.

—Tranquilo Tom. Saldremos de aquí. —Bill se acercó todavía más a Tom para susurrarle eso, y de pronto, sin prevenirlo, sus ojos se convirtieron en un maremoto de chocolate marrón. Un mar de sentimientos revueltos por la tormenta que el horizonte dejaba a su paso.

Y la respiración de Tom se detuvo, así como el galope de su corazón y la circulación de sangre en su cuerpo.

Los rellenos labios de Bill estaban sobre los suyos. Probablemente porque debía callarlo antes de que el oso los encontrara, pero fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte, con su torpeza propia movió sus labios al mismo compás.

Con el sabor único de la canela, Tom besaba los labios de Bill y se sentía capaz de seguir por horas. Sus labios se movían al mismo tiempo, y a cada milímetro del otro, encontraban una nueva sensación.

Sintió el que de un segundo a otro, el peso que estaba sobre sí dejaba de apretarlo contra el suelo y, desistiendo de continuar el beso, dejó de morder el labio inferior de su guardabosque.

—El oso se ha ido, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bill mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

«¿Enserio…?» se preguntaba Tom.

—Sí, estoy muy bien. Gracias por ayudarme. —Estando ya en pie, comenzó a sacudirse las ropas de manera insistente, no porque tuviera mucha tierra en la ropa, sino porque el rubor de su cara podría delatar cómo es que en verdad se sentía.

—Llegamos a la oficina y no te encontramos por ahí, así que vine a buscarte. Si no conoces el bosque podría ser muy peligroso, como lo viste ahora. Ese oso podría haberte lastimado, incluso asesinado Tom.

Su rubor aumentó en demasía, y se sintió como un niño atrapado en mitad de una travesura.

—Lo siento, no me fijé cuál era el camino correcto.

—Más lo habría sentido yo. Hubiera sido doloroso perder a un chico tan encantador…

Tom se sintió nervioso, pero alzando su vista, encontró unos ojos que lo observaban de arriba hacia abajo.

El marrón estaba lleno de picardía. En contraste con el verde a su alrededor, eran los ojos de un depredador salvaje, dándole el visto bueno a su almuerzo.

Las hojas de los árboles se batieron con fuerza, y el estómago le gruñó de hambre. De sed por labios canela.

Bill le sonrió y con la seña de su cabeza, lo invitó a seguirlo por el sendero correcto.

—Vamos, tengo mucha hambre. Buscaremos algo para comer.

Y Tom pensó que sería una buena idea. Quizás un sándwich, o una manzana. Tal vez incluso, unos labios rellenos y unos ojos marrones. Después de todo, el hambre te hace hacer cosas extrañas.

Fin~.


End file.
